


「蛙鸟」莫斯科的少年游记

by LeisureTse



Category: Political RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-26
Updated: 2020-02-26
Packaged: 2021-02-28 05:09:19
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,673
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22908319
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LeisureTse/pseuds/LeisureTse
Summary: “年轻人最大的特点就是对未来抱有无限希望。他们一厢情愿地认为来日方长，他们会细水长流，他们会前途远大，他们会相知相守。”
Comments: 2
Kudos: 4





	「蛙鸟」莫斯科的少年游记

**Author's Note:**

> 魔改，按头谈恋爱，无脑傻白甜，极度ooc，天雷，慎入

林松原自恃拥有逢山开路遇水搭桥的适应力与胆魄，绝不向艰难困苦轻易低头，却也用了将将半年的工夫才勉强适应了莫斯科变幻莫测的气候。期间他不无懊恼与抱怨——这座世界第一个共产主义国家的首都的气候与他所生所长一路走来所经历的都大为不同。古时称“扬一益二”，他的家乡扬州虽非典型意义上的江南水乡，既不在江的南岸，也没有许许多多湖泽河道穿城而过——在去过苏州后他便不得不承认如何温情款款才是江南水乡呢哝软语的典型标志——但是扬州自有其风采。润扬自古风水宝地，良田千万亩，灾祸少横致，天下之粮仓。长江傍城而过，浩浩汤汤，游水戏水是每个孩童成长路上避不开的必修课——同时也成了他一生的乐趣。亦不同于他曾工作居住过半年时间的长春。虽然对世界轮廓早有了解，但他曾一度认为兴安岭东长白山麓已经足够于北疆之名。直至踏上横穿远东地区的列车，他才从漫漫数日的车窗外瞧见不同于书籍上寥寥文字的天地。  
即使已是仲春，极寒的远东依旧春寒料峭。除了在中苏边境的短暂换乘使得他们偶有脚踏实地的感觉，他们一连坐了十几天的列车，坐得神魂颠倒，捱得意乱情迷。即使善于自洽如林松原，在每天主动寻找列车上面善的异国人攀谈缓解孤寂之余，也不过是独坐小窗边静看树木葱茏倒退而去，路旁残雪闪着晶莹的光。  
这是他初至苏联的印象，惨淡而苍白。他纵然满腔向往这片红色国度，却也身在局中，期期茫然四顾。  
接着他下了列车，他站在了异国他乡的大地上，他的视线穿过熙熙攘攘人流和片片飘落的雪，落在了久违的陌生的东方面孔上——他们这帮留苏工程师分量不轻，引得方南池这个会长亲自来迎。  
后来方南池拉着林松原静坐伏尔加河畔看月亮谈理想，他俩聊起东三省的生活，聊起他俩的初遇。林松原对着月亮诗兴大发：素月分辉，明河共影，表里俱澄澈，把他比作月亮又把他比作雪。  
方南池不说话，只是撑着脑袋盈盈地笑。革命者的血脉使他注定不会相信街边二流术士一般天生一对之谈，但林松原出现的那个瞬间，他惶惶有如风雪夜归人。他想，林松原不会知道。  
林松原还有一点意思没说出口。莫斯科的阳光稀少而可贵，一度令他一个东方人感到浑身灰暗，而积雪能反射阳光，映照着他的心鉴亮堂堂。从前有肤白如雪的美人儿相伴身侧，他爱屋及乌到看漫天飞雪席卷都慈眉善目。  
但是有些事情是方南池走后林松原才意会到的。譬如雪的反射率太高因此很刺眼，看久了大片的积雪会得雪盲症，叫人不得不带上厚重的护目镜，透过有色镜片把一片白茫茫都映射成或灰暗或五花八门的奇怪颜色收入眼底。待他后来在人生道路上宦海沉浮几十年后，他也品出一点道理。什么也不能非黑即白，无论是对上对下，回左护右——洁白横生魍魉妒，玄黑易凉生民心。唯有灰色是安全的，在这里人人心照不宣，眼角眉梢都挂着深重的心机。灰色是金钱权力的绝佳保护色，是聪明人智慧交锋的底片，低调却如黑洞，吞噬颗颗赤子之心，填满饕餮之欲；埋葬具具苍颜白骨，奏响颂圣之歌。此时他在极北之地对着清辉一轮丶子虚乌有的雪和实实在在的爱人大发感慨，大约不会想到多年后他入主西苑，亦或在方南池的单间病房门前，会满腹深沉地怀念当年曾一颗七窍玲珑心的方南池。  
林松原和方南池的牵线搭桥还是因为留苏学生总会。当他初来乍到并以新生代表的名头亮相联谊会的舞台，将一曲胡琴拉得哀恸凄绝，台下十人有九都红了眼眶。一曲奏毕，全场少见地陷入尴尬地寂静，半晌才响起并不热烈的掌声——在座的各位都是久别桑梓的游子，平日里惯在缥缈梦乡里攥着那点东方意气不放手，常常夜半惊醒，便聒碎乡心梦不成，徒往回不去的梦里追思乡关日暮，次日与同胞倾倒心声，又是一番哀哀欲绝。此时骤然听闻故园声再起，哪能不心潮澎湃，泪如雨下？林松原收起琴弓对着台下鞠躬致意，抬起头来便对上方南池直愣愣一双黑白分明的眸子，水波泓酩又深情款款。全场的气氛经此再难重回热烈，后半场淡淡无味。方南池踌躇了半场在联谊快结束时端着半杯红酒款款靠近，还未落座先举起酒杯向他示意。林松原福至心灵地冒了句俄语中的交际用语，算是为方南池不成功的搭讪开了个不坏的头。方南池真诚地恭维一番他的琴技，令林松原一时极为受用——但后来他才知道方南池是个天生的五音不全，一路听着天府之国和陕北高原上的传统音乐长大，弹唱秦腔莲花落信天游，一律听个响——又对他的到来表示热烈欢迎，娴熟地给他画饼：在莫斯科有什么难处尽管找我，作为民意选举出的会长，咱已经是老莫斯科了。林松原一一听取，然后朝他举杯：为我们新建立的革命友谊干杯！咣当一声，注定了他俩的结缘。  
林松原能力卓绝，惯常不以麻烦别人为己任，可到底人生地不熟，为此他同许多同学都刻意保持熟络。既然方南池主动献身，他自然也不会辜负人家的一番好意。方南池来者不拒，洋洋洒洒给了长篇的建议清单，足够一个懂半拉俄语的巨婴在莫斯科生活得风生水起。林松原将这份宝典分享给同伴，此举为他赢得了不少称誉和爱戴。只有林松原意识到这件事背后的异常。  
这世界没有无缘无故的爱，便没有无缘无故的帮助。此番方南池贸贸然施以援手，说明要么他是个过分热心肠的二愣子，要么说明他别有企图。前者他只在多年后道听途说某位继任者早年逸闻时有所耳闻，很显然某出身贵胄又一身矜傲的方小公子不会有这样的良好品质。何况方南池的贴心提示的确为他在焦头烂额的实习初期提供了很大的帮助，任谁也没有多余的精力在繁重的劳动丶陌生的人事和艰涩的语言关三座大山面前处理那些鸡毛蒜皮又不顺心意的琐碎杂事。尽管不知他有何目的，林松原想，我受益匪浅，我三生有幸。  
感慨完了，表面功夫还是得做。林松原为怎样恰到好处又不失身份地回礼犯难。后来林松原听从高人指点捧着精装俄文书丶点心和葡萄酒大清早去动力学院宿舍登门拜访，方南池睡眼惺忪半敞领口开门迎他，还以为他来上门提亲。当然方南池不会这么厚颜无耻，他听明林松原的来意，边说着太客气了用不着这么隆重咱们只是举手之劳一边捞过葡萄酒和小点心往储物柜里塞。林松原眼尖，越过他的肩头看到令人叹为观止的储存量。林松原不好问他是不是属仓鼠的，只能没话找话地表示哇莫斯科有什么美食可以推荐的吗我看你现在比之前照片上看起来脸圆了很多耶，把个方南池气得背过身去翻白眼。

林松原后来回顾这段岁月，把他俩的感情定义为“友人之上，恋人未满”。幸而方南池不在此处，否则他定会笑他矫情。林松原想，可是最矫情的是他方南池。他借着学生会长的身份对林松原青眼有加，在他初来乍到之时光明正大地同他亲近，令他孤苦无依时心存慰藉。他们在莫斯科河边静观云卷云舒行船悠悠，在无名烈士墓前颔首默哀并交换革命理想，在克里姆林宫前并肩合影留念。他们在满是西方面孔的街道上相视一笑，在异国他乡流浪的心彼此相融。林松原自是乐得借住抛来的橄榄枝，孤独的滋味对爱热闹的他可谓是种煎熬，他难以想象在满轮清辉下独操胡琴如何将满腹愁肠碾得肝肠寸断的滋味。他整日在偌大汽车厂的中央控制室里干着调试与记录的活儿，发绿并滴滴作响的仪表盘将他团团围住，使他没有闲隙作悲作喜。但当他想起方南池那张无情也作三分笑意的亲切包子脸，他也会开心片刻。可他俩也到此为止。方南池用一句虚无缥缈的“学成之前不许谈恋爱”作茧团团自缚，一切行为在名义上不逾越雷池半步。林松原不无愤懑地想当时老顽固陈百柯知不知道他这句无心之言生生耽误了方南池一个正当大好年华的好男儿。方南池付诸心血熬了N个大夜的毕设成绩跃居满分的那天林松原来敲他门，还没看清人形便被抱了个满怀 ，附赠颊上蜻蜓点水的一吻。然后方南池白皙脸蛋上飞了红云，视线飘忽看天看地愣是不肯直视林松原。但方南池可爱，可爱得过分。那就够了。他俩都年轻气盛，年轻人最大的特点就是对未来抱有无限希望。他们一厢情愿地认为来日方长，他们会细水长流，他们会前途远大，他们会相知相守。林松原甚至在故园几千里外的异国偶遇了曾经青鸟不赴锦书难寄的故人。什么都有可能，他信心满满。  
方南池临走那天清早林松原来送他，方南池对着镜子系领带，完了又幽幽叹口气拆下来系到林松原脖子上。他一边给林松原折领子一边说你知道吗我第一次学会系领带是在来苏联之前。反正以后也用不到了——林松原知道他的意思，于是颔首对他的胡闹表示默许。一路上他俩都没有说话，直到方南池低声问他回国之后的去向。长春第一汽车厂。于是他俩继续长久地沉默。在月台上列车到达的时刻步步逼近，方南池罕见地红了眼眶。林松原想说些什么宽慰他，自己也被离情别意感染得很惆怅，最后憋了句“莫愁前路无知己，天下谁人不识君”出来。临行之时方南池从他手里接过行李箱对他道别，走出两步又像一阵风一样折回来给他一个拥抱，沉甸甸的箱子冰凉贴在他身后。然后方南池决绝地上车，再没有回头。  
天空飘下第一片雪，月台上的广播在播放喀秋莎，他的心上人将要去远行。列车鸣笛之时林松原又在车窗里看见方南池，好像对他说了句什么。他目送列车远去，耳边还有低低的声音回响——  
“Я люблю тебя”

我爱你。

多年后的方南池从二把手的位置上退下来，冠冕堂皇又狼狈不堪。闲不住的方南池兴致勃勃地学电脑技术写自己过往的故事，一本连着一本出版，大有转行做专业作家的仗势。林松原挺感兴趣，也托警卫员给他搞来一本。他在午后静谧的阳光下饶有兴趣地翻看方南池的过去（尽管大多没有他本人曾经一口绵软川普表述得详尽），看他洋洋洒洒地写与朱霁的浪漫初遇，看他在留学篇章的末尾乘着列车在初春的荒原上驶过，那时林松原在长春市郊的培训班里望着飞雪背单词，为即将赴苏而暗暗雀跃。  
从此他俩的过去再不会有交点。  
可林松原笑他的小情人百密一疏，他追朱霁的莽撞行径几乎和当年面对他时如出一辙。  
“两年过去了也没有进步吗，方南池同志？”

“方南池同志，组织可以安排你去做秘书，或是去基层工作，你是什么打算？”  
“在基层才能将所学与实践相结合，发挥更大的作用。我听说丰满水电站正缺人手，我请求组织将我调往那里工作，为国家水电建设出一份力。”  
“怎么想起来要去吉林？”  
“那里有人在等我。”

-End-


End file.
